


I've heard a rumor...

by Belsmomaus



Series: The Adventures of Hux and Ren - Kylux-Week 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bantering, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: Kylo hears a rumor.He can’t keep quiet about it.Not about THIS one!(Kylux-Week 2016 - Day 3: "I've heard Kylo Ren has an eight-pack.")





	

**I've heard a rumor...**

_**Kylux-Week 2016** _

**Day 3: "I've heard Kylo Ren has an eight-pack."**

 

Hux knew he was sprouting that silly grin again. Just a small upward-twitch of the corner of his mouth, smug and content and absolutely unbecoming for an officer of his rank and position. But this was a private room, none of his officers could see him, and even if they could, he really didn’t care right now.

Everyone deserved a little bit of indulgence after all.

Once in a while.

He was sweaty all over, his muscles felt like jelly, his heartbeat and breathing still weren’t back to normal and he loved every second of it. In those moments the endless amount of tasks and the weight of responsibility were waiting outside, behind the doors to this sacred sanctuary.

“I heard an interesting rumor today.”

Hux turned on his side, slowly, part of him annoyed that his post-coital bliss was interrupted, another part of him – the bigger part – intrigued. He pushed himself up on his elbow and scooted a little bit closer until his skin touched more heated skin.

Kylo was lying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head on the pillow, his pale face still slightly flushed and his absurdly long hair in utter disarray.

If Hux weren’t so spent he’d jump at another round, his hands fisted into those dark strands, pushing and leading the other where he wanted those lips and…

Instead he placed his hand against Kylo’s chest, absentmindedly tracing the course of a collarbone while he pulled one eyebrow up in mild disapproval. “You know I don’t care for that kind of gossip.”

“And yet a commander should know what his crew is thinking, don’t you think?”

They were in Ren’s quarters and whenever he stepped foot in those – or his bedroom to be precise – he tended to leave the ‘ _general_ ’ outside. Having him forcefully pulled inside now wasn’t something he appreciated very much. Just like the fact that Kylo actually had a point there. And yet he was still too relaxed and way too unwilling to let his current contentment go to get pissed. So he settled for a sigh, a very grumbling one.

“Fine.”

Kylo looked up at him and chuckled softly. He lifted a leg and stroked his foot along Hux’ calf. Probably to placate him.

To his own chagrin it worked.

“You’ll like this one. It’s about me.”

“Isn’t everything?” It slipped out, but Hux wouldn’t backpedal. Instead he faced Kylo head on, challenging him to contradict him. But other than a soft nudge against his shin and an eye roll nothing happened. So he wasn’t the only one too content to rise to any bait.

Instead Kylo simply looked back at him and stated, completely serious, “I think the last hour or so should sufficiently prove you wrong. Anyway, I was in the mess hall and I felt their gazes on me, which is strange, ‘cause usually they go out of their way to _not_ look at me. There were whispers, but more than that: thoughts. Loud and noisy, impossible _not_ to hear. They were wondering about me. Or more precisely, what’s underneath that robe.”

Hux couldn’t help the skeptical raise of his eyebrow. But Kylo merely shuffled deeper into the pillow, a big, smug grin on his lips. One that Hux wanted to wipe away at all costs, he just wasn’t sure if with a biting comment or a fierce kiss. Anyway, he got interrupted by Kylo and his insufferable smugness again.

“I think the word they used to speculate about my physique was ‘ripped’. Or no… wait… ‘shredded’, that’s the one.”

It said something about Hux that he actually managed to keep a straight face at this. No rolling eyes, no laugh or snicker, not even that treacherous eyebrow moved.

“Shredded, huh?”

The red-head tore his gaze away from those chuckling, dark eyes and took in the body in front of him instead. His hand left Kylo’s chest and trailed over his shoulder along the different muscles in his upper arms. He knew what they felt like when he was relaxed like this. And he knew what they felt like when his arms were tense, holding him up against the wall.

“Those arms and shoulders are indeed pretty neat.”

He pushed himself up further and, with a surprisingly quick motion, he was sitting across the lower half of his lover’s belly. Kylo followed his every movement with his eyes, intrigued, but made no move to take up an active part in this.

Hux grinned down at the devilishly handsome brunet. With his dangerous grin. The one his colleagues and subordinates knew meant nothing good for their enemies. And now he had both hands at his disposal. He leaned forward, his fingers tracing every inch of the chest in front of him, outlining muscles, digging into flesh, trailing the lines of ribs at his sides, teasing pink nipples every now and then. When a soft moan reached his ears – not a moan of arousal but of contentment – he looked up at Kylo who looked like the cat who got the cream.

He really hated – loved, hated, _dammit_ – that shameless display of smugness. Time to wipe it off.

“Nice chest, too. Broad, imposing. But that’s just fortunate genetics. Those pecs on the other hand… they’re hard. Strong.” He poked at the muscle right above the left nipple. “Pretty impressive, sure, but not nearly bulging and intimidating enough to use the word ‘shredded’.”

He could tell exactly the moment that a touch of humiliation crept into Kylo’s eyes, immediately shrouded in irritation. It said a lot about how far they’d come in their relationship – or whatever this was – and in general that Hux wasn’t force-thrown across the room at this point.

Instead it was Kylo this time who raised an eyebrow, challenging, while fixing his gaze on Hux’ chest. “Look who’s talking.”

Hux chuckled, clearly not the reaction Kylo had anticipated. “Don’t be silly. First of all, I never said I was… how did you phrase it? Oh yes, _shredded_. And second, nature never had a bulk of muscles in mind for me. And don’t forget, lean and wiry does not equal weak and soft. You of all should know that.”

That dark eyebrow rose even higher. Kylo released one of his arms and placed his hand on Hux’ thigh. It was a gently touch, caressing his skin with warmth as it trailed higher up across his hips, trailing along his side until his fingers reached the arch of his ribs, then the hand traced its way back down until it came to rest at his hip. His thumb kept rubbing across a sensitive patch of skin, softly, and that amused glint was back in those dark eyes.

“Sure about that? Because those bruises say otherwise. I really didn’t grab you _that_ hard.” A deep chuckle rumbled through the chest beneath him and the warm hand left his hip to be placed behind dark, unruly hair again.

In moments like these – or moments when one Kylo Ren was involved in general – he hated the fact that he tended to bruise easily and that his pale, freckled skin did nothing to hide that fact. His father had thought him weak because of it. Weak and fragile. And yet, even without looking at Kylo, at the warmth – love? – in his eyes amidst his teasing expression, he would’ve known that Kylo never meant it like that. Never. So he didn’t dwell on it either.

Instead he watched the brunet closely, sprawled out, arms behind his head again, all his assets openly on display. And he looked _way_ too smug for just getting the upper hand in their little bantering.

Hux couldn’t help deflating a little bit, closing his eyes for a second with an unwilling groan. “There’s more, isn’t it?”

The answering grin said it all. There _was_ more to that stupid rumor he’d overheard.

“They think I’ve got an eight-pack.”

Hux sat back, frowning. “A _what_?”

Kylo looked puzzled for a second. “Abdominal muscles… um… like a six p…”

“I know what it is!” Hux huffed, annoyed. “But… _what_? _Eight_? Seriously?” His voice betrayed his disbelief.

He scooted backwards until he sat on the upper half of Kylo’s thighs, their dicks touching. His hands were on his lover’s flat belly now, the backside of his fingers tracing ever so slightly down the middle to his navel. Skin twitched at this gentle touch and muscles rippled involuntarily beneath his fingers. The soft, hissing intake of breath a caress to his ears. Hux grinned and felt along the lines of muscle with his fingertips. Kylo was muscled and well trained, but even if he was standing you had to squint to actually see anything resembling a six pack – let alone an eight pack – with your bare eyes.

Hux’ grin turned broader and a hint of that dangerous quality slipped back in. Time to show his cards. “Fascinating. I never said anything about an eight pack.”

Kylo awarded him with yet another hiss as Hux kept up his ministrations, dipping one finger seemingly innocently into his belly button.

He felt himself stirring again and the brunet wasn’t exactly unfazed by this either. Until he just stopped. Which made Hux work very hard to suppress his grin this time as he looked up.

Kylo stared at him, eyes drawn together in thought and his mouth slightly open, disbelieving. “ _You_ did this! _You_ planted those rumors!”

Hux enjoyed every second of this. It wasn’t easy to surprise the brunet with all his little force-tricks that helped him cheat at almost everything. His mind reading skills the most annoying of them all. It wasn’t as if the other rummaged around his thoughts on a regular basis – in fact he didn’t, not without explicit invitation – but being called out on stray thoughts and strong emotions was… unnerving.

And challenging. And he’d never shied away from a challenge.

Schooling his own thoughts hadn’t been easy, but together with other stimuli as distraction he’d actually succeeded. And drinking in that open disbelief and shock and wonder on Kylo’s face now was reward enough.

He shrugged non-committally. “I might have let something slip in the training room showers.”

“Sure,” that dark eyebrow almost vanished underneath dark hair this time and yet he could practically see his lover thinking. “You _slipped_. _You_ of all people. About something that would – how’d you phrase it – polish my already grossly exaggerated ego? Somehow I don’t believe you.”

Hux’ lips twitched. “Call it a social experiment.”

Kylo snorted.

“I merely said – hidden inside a cabin, so no one would know who it came from – that I saw you train and that a more muscular body was hidden beneath those robes than I would’ve thought. The words ‘shredded’ and ‘eight pack’ never fell. It’s quite interesting how this simple statement spread and… transformed.”

The man beneath him moved. Slowly. He pulled his hands out and moved them down to rest on Hux’ that were still placed on his belly, all the while fixing him with that intense gaze that he couldn’t pin down.

Was he inside his head?

Just as Hux started to think that testing his ability to deceive his lover might not have been his best idea – or that his approach hadn’t been overly brilliant – Kylo’s lips pulled up into a lop-sided grin and he shook his head, slowly.

Appreciatively.

“You devious little devil! You tricked me!”

Did he really sound proud or was that Hux’ imagination?

“I just…”

The rest of his sentence turned into a humiliating squeak as he found himself suddenly in midair and then pressed into the mattress by a _definitely_ excited bulk of a body, his hands held firmly right above his head.

“Shut up!”

Kylo’s face was only inches away from his own. He had barely enough time to process the sudden change of position, the onslaught of arousal that set each and every one of his nerve endings on fire, the proud adoration in those dark eyes, before a pair of determined lips descended on his.

Only one last coherent thought managed to cross his mind then he was swept away into a whirlwind of lust and passion and the storm that was Kylo Ren:

_Not such a bad idea after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this bit of fluffy silliness was to your liking.  
> Feel free to share what's on your mind :)


End file.
